Dancing Dead
by LooksthatkillA7XWiLCntrl
Summary: Shadow has a dark secret... Samara Largo by day... A graverobber by night. At first hated is tensioned between her and the infamous Graverobber. And she is taken by the ever dashing Repoman. But will it all change? graverobber/x/OC/x/Nathan paring
1. Ch1 It's a Dirty Job

**Dancing Dead**

**Shadow has a secret. She is the youngest sibling of the four Largo children. But by night she is a grave-robber who only goes by Shadow while on her mission. To her family she is known as Samara Largo. Even if her job is illegal, and she hates her family, all they do is bitch and moan about who is going to run GeneCo. when her father, Rotti Largo, dies and becomes her next Zydrate victim. What is Zydrate you ask? Well it is just as addicting as the purest Heroin. It is extracted from the dead's brain through the nose. The nose it all cartilage which makes it easier to get. And that is what Shadow does, extracts Zydrate and sells it to addicts who went under the knife and is now addicted to the euphoric feeling that Zydrate gives.**

**Her Competition, Graverobber is also in the same business, and also his sellings is just a pure, and clean as Shadow's Zydrate. By the way... They hate each other, so to speak.**

**Now... come to the lab and see what's on the slab...**

**{Disclaimer We do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or Graverobber. Neither the title, the credit for that goes to the sexiness of Avenged Sevenfold. The rating is how it is for gore, blood, horrific situations, sex etc. SO... If your interested check it out. If not... Oh well, your loss. Also there is two authors Jazzi and Cassie :D but we are putting it under Cassie's profile :D}**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"And it's my job, to steal and rob GRA—AVES! " Graverobber sang, while he collected the goods. So far he has not run into his competition, the lovely, mask wearing, Shadow. This is good. Grave continued to sing while he collected several vials of the glowing blue liquid. On the last collection of the night, avoiding the spotlight and the GenCops, he reached what looked to be a newly set, stoned coffin. "Perfect." A smile spread across his face, as he pushed the heavy lid off the casket. Lying inside the casket was a good body. Though the woman looked unharmed; no scar, cut, or blood. To Graves, she looked vaguely familiar; even though he can't put his finger on it, he readied the syringe and positioned it close to her nose. But a warm hand grabbed a hold of his wrist jut before he could even plunge the long needle up her nostrils. Zydrate blue eyes narrowed at him, still gripping onto his wrist.

"Do I look fucking dead to you, Grave?" She snapped.

"Fuck. What are you doing here, Shadow?" He spat, this is the first he has ever seen Shadow without her mask, even if it was only a half face, black, Masquerade mask. He was still pretty shocked to see that she had a very pretty face. Black lipstick painted her lips, white make-up spread across her face. Grave couldn't help but stared, she even put Amber Sweet to she was beautiful.

"Mind you, I'm doing my god damn job." Shadow placed the lacy mask up against her eyes and tied it under her long flowing hair.

"Oh! By doing your job you mean stealing my game?" Grave taunted.

"You're an ass." She got out of the coffin and jumped down onto the hard dirt. She was wearing tight leather pants, a leather crop top, along with a heavy leather trench coat.. Black gloves, and heavy combat boots that laced up to her knees. A .09 Millimeter had gun strapped to her thigh, the Zydrate gun was in a shoulder holster. In Graves mind, she looked pretty badass.

"I try. Now come on!" The GenCops were heading their way. Graves took Shadow's hand with a heavy, tight grip. The two ran off into one of the underground tombs that was loitered with decaying bodies.

"Fuck, Graves. You fucking almost got us caught! I will kick your fucking ass!" Shadow hissed, while pulling out a syringe.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! This is my find!" Grave robber snapped.

"And what makes you think that?" Shadow placed the little glass vial of Zydrate into her coat. This was the brightest she has seen all night, must have been a Zydrate addict.

Graverobber shrugged, "Finders, keepers." That only caused Shadow to roll her eyes.

"You disgust me."

"Honey, you really need to drop the insults. You'll never get a guy by insulting them." Graves smirked.

"Oh and Amber Sweet doesn't insult you when you fuck her brains out for Z? Gross." Shadow stuck her tongue out.

"I don't want to date her. She is just a easy fuck."

"You're sick."

"Hearing that from a chick, that sleeps in used coffins." He hushed his voice. After they collect the amount of vials they need, in heavy silence.

"Well I'm off. See you when the dead rises." Shadow yawned then left Graves side to go sell the goods, then head back to the company building before anybody realizes that she has been missing. But doubtfully, they would even attempt to realize that, because they are too busy bitching about who father is going to pick. Not that Shadow even cares or anything, but really they need to pull their heads out of their asses. Once Shadow sold all of the glass vials, and collected enough money. She made her way to the GeneCo. tower. Whilst on her way she pinned her long black hair up in a tight bun, wiping off the dark lipstick from her lips, and then taking off the mask and tucking it away into her coat. The GeneCo. building was dead silent until Shadow got to the top of the tower to her daddy's office.

"Samara! Amber screeched, once again she had a new face. Pavi was being his usual narcissistic self, and well Luigi, he surely didn't look happy. Not like he ever did.

"What?" Shadow snapped.

"Daddy says to get Mag over here?" The bitch turned up her nose, and glared.

"Why couldn't he tell me himself, or better yet fetch Blind Mag himself?" Shadow snapped at her slutty sister.

"Just do it!" Luigi screamed loudly while waving his butchers knife in Shadow's face.

"Fine." She hissed while calling Blind Mag on her wrist phone. "Mag, father wants you in his office immediately." Shadow said in a an authoritative voice. This made her shutter. Once she hung up the call, Shadow turned to the twisted family. "I'm going to bed for the night." She then left the room, with Miss Amber Sweet following behind her.

"Samara! I know you ran into Graverobber tonight. And I know you have Zydrate left. Now give it to me!" The bitch glared daggers into Shadow's skull.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Shadow folded her arms.

Amber pushed her into the wall and put her face close, "Don't fucking lie to me! I know you have it. Or... I'll tell everyone your darkest secret." A malicious grin painted across her face as Shadow's eyes widened. "I thought so." Shadow pulled out the Zydrate gun, then loaded it with a filled vial. Amber held out her arm, as I positioned the gun over the vein of her pale arms. With one pull of the trigger and her sister was in a complete stupor of euphoria.

"Dumb bitch." I mumbled as I carried her to her room.

Later that night or shall we say morning, after Shadow had drifted into a distanced sleep. Only one face danced across her dreamland. That one face was pale with black kohl makeup, that long multicolored hair. This dream was very vivid and very imaginative that Shadow could have sworn that she could actually feel his calloused fingers touching his body. This caused Shadow to be restless, she began to taus and turn throughout the early morning hours. Shadow finally shot up and stared at the clock. Four AM.

"I fucking hate Graverobber." She growled before slamming her head against the pillow.

XxXxXxX

The next morning Shadow woke up, and was startled by Paviche sitting on the corner of her bed, wearing once again, a new face.

"Morning Z'mara. Did Pavi scare you no?" His fake Italian accent ran through the room.

"Get the fuck out Pavi!" Shadow screamed.

"Why be so harsh?" He placed his hand on her face.

"Get out!" She pointed at the door. Questa sarà una lunga giornata. Shadow mumble as her dumb fuck of a brother left.

* * *

**Translate**

**Questa sarà una lunga giornata - "It's going to be a long day"**

**HI! Cassie here, please comment and tell us what you think about this amazingness! Yes I know it's short but it's sort of introductions for now. But they will get longer and better :D We do accept criticism and all that. It feeds our writing skills. Thanks a bunches :D**

**PS Since the Largo's are Italian I'll be putting translations it the AU**


	2. Ch 2 I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Chapter Two**

**Night before...**  
_Another Scalpel Slut another dollar._ I thought as I gave a vial to another fishnet wearing skank. They all look the same of course, bright colored clothes that covered minimal of any sort of body; frankly, I think it's absolutely disgusting. I wasn't particularly sure why Shadow was gravin' tonight. She has this peculiar aura around her that screams issues. Not exactly what I was expecting when she glowered at me when I almost shoved the long syringe up into her nasal cavity. Oh well.  
Jumping into my office, closing the lid, attempting to get a little bit of shut eye before my next customer walks by.  
"Graverobber!" A pitchy, nasally voice screeched. As the lid of the dank dumpster was thrown open, and who to glower down at me was none other then the plastic face of Amber Sweet. "I need Z now!"  
"Bitch, pay me." I said in the most monotoned, uninterested voice I could make.  
Of course, to my luck, she just glared at me with her now bright turquoise colored eyes. But not before she forcefully tossed a coin to me, "Don't get caught." I said as I handed her a vial filled with the blue liquid. As soon as the great bitch is gone, I exhaled deeply, "Well, she won't be back for awhile." I closed my eyes and decide to get the most needed sleep.

**XxXxXxX**

_The next morning Shadow woke up, and was startled by Paviche sitting on the corner of her bed, wearing once again, a new face.  
"Morning Z'mara. Did Pavi scare you no?" His fake Italian accent ran through the room.  
"Get the fuck out Pavi!" Shadow screamed.  
"Why be so harsh?" He placed his hand on her face.  
"Get out!" She pointed at the door. "Questa sarà una lunga giornata." Shadow mumble as her dumb fuck of a brother left._  
Shadow took a bit longer than she should get dressed, so when she arrived at her father's office all hell broke look. "Where the fuck were you Samara!" Luigi screamed, his face bubbling red with random anger.  
"Shut the hell up Luigi." Shadow snapped, still holding the cup of coffee. The one think that Luigi and her have any sort of resemblance is their love for coffee.  
"Cagna stupida." He rolled his eyes.  
"Ah... Sorella and Sorello fight like dogs, no?" Paviche grinned, under the unattached skin.  
"Oh why don't you get another blow job from the GenTerns and fuck off!" The youngest Largo growled.  
"Shut up!" Father yelled, looking down on his four kids. Amber just rolled her eyes, she once again changed her look, and now she is winding down from a Zydrate hangover.  
Not long after a dead silence, the elevator buzzed and in walked the Repoman with another delivery. He walked strongly to the front of Rotti Largo's desk placing his medical bag down on the desk, and taking off his helmet.  
Samara hasn't really seen the Repoman with his helmet off, but she couldn't help but study him. He had pale skin and hair, glasses, obvious age wear. But he was no doubt very handsome. "I brought you another repo sir." His voice, his voice was like liquid chocolate. Shadow couldn't help but feel the heat rising to her ears, past her black hair line. She was obviously smitten by his composer.  
"Thank you Nathan. Oh, Nathan have you met my youngest daughter, Samara." Rotti introduced them, being that she is never there when Repoman comes into their father's office.  
The Repoman turned to faced the fair skinned girl, He studied her features. Showing no signs of any surgery what so ever. He couldn't help but smile. "Hello, I'm Nathan Wallace." He bowed slightly.  
"Samara." She grinned, she held out her hand and he reluctantly took it, giving her delicate hand a firm squeeze. Electricity bolted between them, causing Shadow to blush.  
"Oh, penso che poco Samara ha preso una sbandata!"  
"Shut the fuck up Pavi!" She snapped, not taking her eyes off of Nathan.  
"Also I have another repossession for you to take care of. Get our property back!" Rotti growled while placing a clear sheet of paper on the desk.  
"Yes sir." Nathan took the paper, turned, and then snuck a glance of Samara before leaving the office.  
Moments after the Repoman left, Shadow retreated to what is left of the gardens and tried to sort out her feelings.  
"If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that!" Samara belted.

_But off in another part of the city...  
"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
She's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of...Samara" Nathan sighed, as he gutted his latest victim._

"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no."

"You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh" Blind Mag, sang to Samara as she walked out from the shadows.

"It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love." Samara sighed looking towards the opera singer.  
"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh..."

"Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love." Mag placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"I can see it in your eyes, Samara. Love is deep within you; hopefully you choose to make the right decisions." She grinned to the youngest Largo.  
"I hope so too." The Opera singer left without another word.

"Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love..." Samara smiled.

**Hiya! OK to be honest this is my first attempt where they are singing... Soo... let me know how to improve this... And if you haven't seen Hercules, the Disney one, then you might not know this song. It's call 'I Won't Say I'm in Love'. Anyways let us know you what you think if it's good, bad, etc.  
Thank you :D Also I know this says GRAVEROBBER/x/OC parring but really it's a graverobber/x/OC/x/ Repoman paring.  
**

_**Translations:  
"Cagna stupida" ~ Stupid bitch  
"Sorella" ~ Sister  
"Sorello" ~ Brother  
"Oh, penso che poco Samara ha preso una sbandata" ~ Oh, I think little Samara has a crush!**_


	3. Dark Alleyways

Dancing Dead  
Chapter Three  
Samara walked aimlessly through the dark, dank alley ways of Sanitarium Island. With the Zydrate gun holstered against her torso and the silver Nine mil. strapped to her thigh she wasn't scared of anything that crawled these musty streets. The time was about three o' clock in the morning, the haunting hour.

Shockingly there wasn't any Zydrate leaches roaming around the dumpsters. This was slightly concerning to Shadow, something was peculiar in the air. With her patin stilettos touching the damp pavement with every graceful step she made, thunder cracked over the city, before long rain began to down pour. Walking bit faster she pulls her trench coat closer to her body.

Rounding the corner into a narrow alley, the faint sounds of tearing, soppy flesh echoed against the brick walls. No more than a few feet away from her toes was some poor being who didn't pay their dues, was being sliced and diced by none other than the Repoman.

Samara pressed her shoulder against the wall, while she watched the man do his job. Of course she knows which Repossessor is wielding the double headed scalpel. Bright LED lights lit his work; her gaze penetrated his back, raking her eyes over his broad leather clad shoulders, his long torso, how he kneeled down as he repoed the organs. How blood splashed up onto his helmet and leather uniform. Samara's lower abdomen grew hot and clenched with every second she watched the Repoman.

Finishing up his work he stood up, turning on his heels an began to walk away.  
"Hello Nathan." She smirked.

Turning quickly around, the Repoman held up his weapon as his slate gray eyes penetrated into hers. "Miss Largo." His grip loosened on the shaft of the scalpel. "What are you doing out here this late. You know it's dangerous out here."

"I know." She stepped closer. "I'm just having a late night stroll." Samara couldn't entirely tell a Repoman that she had just been dealing Zydrate. Only mere inches away from him she unhooked the vinyl surgical mask from the helmet. "I also came to find you."

Nathan could feel her hot breath against his cool mouth, "And why would you search for a Repoman?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Before turning the other way and walked away turning away from Samara Largo; glaring she began to follow him.

Samara followed him for a few more blocks into another dark alley, the rain began to pour even harder. Nathan finally turned to glare at her with their nose nearly touching she could see his gray eyes narrowing at her ocean blue ones. "You're crossing dangerous territory girl." He scowled.

"Oh I am, am I?" Shadow jutted out her lips into an almost cocky pucker.

"Yes, yes you are." His voice was low to a growl as Repo tried to take over.

_Come on Nathan, old boy, just fuck her brains out already.'_

'Shut up!' Nathan told Repo who lerked in his thoughts.

"We'll then this sure will cross that line of yours." She smirked, before leaning over and pressing her lips against his, rolling her warm tongue over his bottom lip as rain soaked them. Nathan wasn't sure whether or not to push the youngest Largo away or give and continue on kissing her and eventually having sex with her.  
And of course Repo got the better of him. Pushing her up against the wall, with her hands pinned up above her head. Nathan smouldered his mouth against her, fighting for dominance. He could taste the faint flavour of mint on her tongue; assuming she was chewing gum earlier that night.

Samara could feel his hard bulge up against her hips as their bodies pressed up against each other. Moaning into his mouth, shadow wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him flush up against her chest. Unclog ping each clasps that held his long coat together revealing a grey t-shirt and black jeans. Samara ran her hands over his muscular, whilst not breaking their kiss.

Nathan's breath grew erratic as the Largo girl clawed her nails into his pecks. With a throaty moan escaping Nathan's lip, pushing his hands over to Shadow's bottom. Lifting her tattered skirt over her round ass, revealing midnight blue, panties that barely covered her plump cheeks.

With Repo on control, Nathan smacked her bum hard before squeezing each cheek with his skilled hands. Her skin was smooth under his touch, with the rain soaking both of them, causing steam to rise off of both of their bodies.  
The two were so occupied in their activities that they had not noticed a GeneCo garbage truck go by the alleyway with none other than Graverobber himself sitting on the back. Of course he noticed the two with a smirked painted on his face, he recognised Shadow's long coat. Graves jumped off of the truck and made his way to the couple whom engaged themselves in sexual activity. Graverobber watched the two for another five minutes before making himself known.

"Well, this is an interesting sight." Graverobber chuckled, Samara pushed herself off of the Repoman.

"Shit. Graves what the fuck are you doing here?" Shadow snapped, as her eyes shot daggers into his skull.

"The real question is what are you doing here Miss Largo?" There was traces of jealousy laced with Graves' deep voice.

"That is none of your god damn business Graverobber!" She hissed, before turning her head and finding that the Repoman was no where to be seen.

Graves huffed at her snide response, "Oh I bet daddy would love hear that his youngest daughter is fucking one of his Repomen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She folded her arms. The rain has finally lightened up, barely any droplets hitting the surfaces of Crusifixus.

"Leave the graverobbing to me, or I will tell Rotti Largo your secret and have both, you and THAT Repoman Harvested." Narrowing his kohl covered eyes towards her Zydrate blue pools which spat the same amount of hatred as his.

"How about I keep robbing, but leave your side of Sanitarium alone and I doc my side. Seems like a bloody well thought out plan if you ask me." She slinked her left hip out as she puts more weight on the left side.

"Fine. But if you come a blink into my territory, I will fuck you over so hard, you wouldn't need your precious assassin."

"There's only one problem, dumbass." Shadow retorted.

"Oh? And what is that if I may ask?"

"You don't know which repo it is."

Graverobber growled at her, "You're a real cunt!"

"I try." Samara shrugged. "See you later." She walked away leaving Graverobber alone, standing in the dirty alleyway.

As soon as she got to the GeneCo Tower, she went up to her suite which was a floor below her fathers office, locking her bedroom door she sheds off her clothes and took a hot shower, cleaning off the grime and sweat that coated her pale body.  
After her very long shower, Samara crawled into bed and fell asleep soundly.

Not even ten minutes later a rapid knock was at her chamber door. Groaning, Samara crawled out of her bed, threw on her silk butterfly robe and open the door to see...  
‹ Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Sorry for the delays but my Gotland I will keep writing! Thanks a bunches!


End file.
